Pedo Creeper Frank
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: chatroom yall! i wrote this when i was bored... and frankstrated ;D
1. Chapter 1

**FuckFrankie- frank**

**.- columbia**

**Blue- Magenta- rocky**

**TMUNSM-Janet**

**BigBradWolf- brad**

**IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency- Hanley**

**ClosetheGoddamnDoor!- Riff Raff**

**DoYaWannaTouchMeThere- Eddie**

* * *

><p>FuckFrankie: ohmigawsh I love botdf<p>

TMUNSM: balls on the dick's front?

Blue: good god janet that's disgusting XD

TMUNSM: that's not it?

FuckFrankie: No. Its blood on the dance floor.

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: I LOVE BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR AND I.D.G.A.F! :D

FuckFrankie: h e ll o!

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: blasting through your stereo!

FuckFrankie: k I tt y!

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: let me slip between your thighs!

TMUNSM: if frank would've said it I would've taken up that offer...

BigBradWolf: Janet!

TMUNSM: hello brad :3

BigBradWolf: keep your hands off of my girl, furter!

FuckFrankie: no thanks. We don't want any "pussy-without cookies." I get my girl.

BigBradWolf: 80 that's disgusting and offensive to my people!

FuckFrankie: who? Virgins?

Blue: BUUUURRRRNNNN!

.: aw shit man! You just got roasted!

ClosetheGoddamnDoor: like ball park peanuts, BITCH!

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: PWNed nigga!

TMUNSM: ... hanley you're white you can't say the n word.

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: I thought it was one of those "we can say black people things" moments.

FuckFrankie: no. Sorry.

BigBradWolf: who's hanley?

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: my girlfriend :) I met her at barnes and noble like the Saturday before the week of spring break...

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: oh I never see you at school brad :) I take magnet classes with riff raff and eat lunch with my favorite teacher

BigBradWolf: who?

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: the janitor :D we clean up after lunch and dance to old soundtrack musicals.

CloseTheGoddamnDoor!: omg this is why I love her. She spends time cleaning up with the janitor and dancing to "don't you forget about me."

BigBradWolf: she's not that cool -_-

Blue: jealous much?

BigBradWolf: lol no.

TMUNSM: why does he need her when he has me?

.: because you have STDs. Duh. Hanley is too sweet and innocent for anything sexually transmitted. :D

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: except sex ;) ;) mayse

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: shh! I never told them.

FuckFrankie: omg you guys did the humpty bump?

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: *facepalm* ohmigawd.

.: I thought you were never gonna get it in, Han!

Blue: I knew already XD

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: how? I never told anyone.

Blue: because when he came home he was glowing and really happy. My mom told me that's what happens after a virgin is devirginified.

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: that's not a word.

Blue: fisrt timer.

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: slut.

Blue: I've only had sex with rocky, frankie, and coco. I'm not a slut because I was dating them. :D

FuckFrankie: I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE DATING LAST SUMMER!

.: duh. Even our parents knew and we didn't even have to tell them. They just figured it was a "teenage lesbian" phase.

Blue: they were right! :D I had fun with coco those nights... cuddling and watching glee together.

.: lol. You're still hot ;D

Blue: so are you ;D

DoYouWannaTouchMeThere: o.o I think I logged on to the "LGBT" room...

FuckFrankie: nope :) hi eddie!

DoYouWannaTouchMeThere: hey. Columbia you never told me you dated magenta...

.: oh. I thought I did.

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: where is everyone getting these usernames from?

CloseTheGoddamnDoor!: a panic at the disco song.

FuckFrankie: a marilyn manson song :)

Blue: Magenta from blues clues's best friend

DoYouWannaTouchMe: my favorite song.

TMUNSM: it means "tie me up and spank me" :D

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: a paramore song :D

.: conan obrians website :D

Janet: Brad left XD he says he was getting turned on by columbia and magentas conversation and left because he felt unclean.

FuckFrankie: stupid virgin. Hey hanley guess what my ringtone is for you?

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: omg I'm scared. What is it frank.

FuckFrankie: s my d by botdf

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: omg frankie that's disgusting XD

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: I know that song frank.

FuckFrankie: lol fucks weren't distributed.

.: hey guys

Blue: oh rocky! *virtual sex*

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: magenta. Why?

Blue: because you're my brother and I love you.

IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency: I'm changing my username. I dont like this.

LikeAVirgin: thats better.. I know what he loves ;)

FuckFrankie: show me how you're such a hoe

LikeAVirgin: no frank. That's sexual harassment... from a transvestite.

.: he pinches and smacks my butt all the time. You get used to it.

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: I never did.

.: bombshell!

FuckFrankie: you guys didn't know we totally had sex once?

Blue: no. You're lying... right riff?

ClosetheGoddamnDoor: DAMN IT FRANK YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TELL ANYONE!

.: oh shit the things I can never unthink!

LikeAVirgin: omg frank like tell me what happened this is really hot. Riff you could've told me I wouldn't care.

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: I youve totally killed my good mood. Hanley I'm gonna text you. Bye everyone. Genta tell mom and I swear ill kill you.

Blue: she knew about me and columbia. I'm sure she wouldn't care anyways.

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: no. Bye guys.

LikeAVirgin: good going frank. I'm gonna got comfort him.

FuckFrankie: what did I do?

FuckFrankie: hello?

FuckFrankie: ugh. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

FuckFrankie: you let me violate you. 

LikeAVirgin: you let me desecrate you. 

.: you let me penetrate you. 

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: you let me complicate you. 

TMUNSM: help me I've broke apart my insides. 

FuckFrankie: help my I've got no soul to tell 

LikeAVirgin: help me the only thing that works for me. 

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: help me get away from myself. 

.: I wanna fuck you like an animal. 

TMUNSM: I wanna feel you from the inside. 

Blue: I wanna fuck you like an animal. 

LikeAVirgin: my whole existance is gone. 

TMUNSM: you keep me closer to god. 

FuckFrankie: *dances to music instrumental* 

BigBradWolf: what is that? 

ClosetheGoddamnDoor: closer by nine inch nails. 

TMUNSM: I love that song. 

BigBradWolf: you're only allowed to listen to certain musical artists! 

TMUNSM: I heard it with frank one day :) 

BigBradWolf: yeah janet this isn't gonna work anymore. 

TMUNSM: fine. Whatever. 

Blue: I think I might go. You guys are making me hungry. Bye! 

FuckFrankie: hey han did riff raff tell you about that night? ;) 

ClosetheGoddamnDoor!: I'm changing my user name. 

HansMan: han, please don't. 

FuckFrankie: did he tell you how he nearly ripped my clothes off when we were making out. 

Blue: I'm gonna be sick. 

.: I thought you left magenta 

Blue: yeah to make some cereal 

.: oh. keep going frank. 

TMUNSM: homosexuality is a sin. 

LikeAVirgin: closet homosexuality is hypocritical. 

TMUNSM: I dont like you. 

LikeAVirgin: Frank don't do it. 

FuckFrankie: how he whimpered and moaned whenever I was giving him a blowjob. 

HansMan: frank. I'm begging you. Please don't do it. 

FuckFrankie: how he begged. And pleaded. For me to get inside him. And when I did he made the sexiest moan I had ever heard in my entire life. 

LikeAVirgin: frankie. Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop. You don't know what this is gonna do to him. 

Blue: no seriously frank he just threw his laptop. Its not funny anymore. 

FuckFrankie: wait. We're almost finished. When we were going at it two dogs in heat, he was masturbating at the same time and when he came he came at the same time as me but still wasn't satisfied. You know what he did? He jacked off like an american pie movie and smoked like a teenager in the fifties. 

LikeAVirgin: frankie you seriously took it too far. He's crying. 

Blue: not even funny frank he's outside sobbing like a bitch. I've never seen him cry like this before... once he cried when michael jackson died but I was too busy laughing to give him a hug. 

.: I'm sorry I was busy. 

FuckFrankie: well a homosexual experience is nothing to be ashamed about. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I just thought he'd take it as a joke. 

Blue: hanley should I hide all the razors? 

LikeAVirgin: no, he promised me he would stop but you can if you want to. 

.: I feel bad for being turned on by this. 

FuckFrankie: thank you for being honest columbia. 

Blue: you've really broken his trust. I don't think he'll even talk to you anymore... 

FuckFrankie: ill apologize and text him when I find my phone. 

Blue: you've really done it this time furter. I'm gonna go. Hanley you need to come over. No frankie and coco today. 

.: fine. Frank you wanna come over. That story's gotten me a little... excited. 

FuckFrankie: ill be right over.


	3. Chapter 3

LikeAVirgin: Frank what the fuck is wrong with you?

FuckFrankie: what ever do you mean?

LikeAVirgin: don't try to act all cute and british on me. You know damn well what you did!

Blue: hanley. Stop.

LikeAVirgin: I will not stop. I'm sorry, Magenta but he deserves this. THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND RIFF WHAT DID YOU DO?

FuckFrankie: The whole school?

LikeAVirgin: The whole. Damn. School.

FuckFrankie: Where's riff raff?

Blue: He left earlier this morning.

FuckFrankie: it's 3:00

LikeAVirgin: I KNOW!

FuckFrankie: oh shit... i only told betty.

LikeAVirgin: BETTY? THAT MORON THAT DOESNT KNOW CHEST HAIR FROM EYEBROWS?

FuckFrankie: she said she wouldn't tell.

LikeAVirgin: see Frank? that's your issue! everytime you find something that pisses someone off or makes them cry you gotta go running your big GREASY mouth!

Blue: holy shit, it's starting. hurricane hanley! category 5! take cover!

HurricaneHanley: _You need to just learn how to chill the fuck out! no one cares about the time you fucked so-and-so! that shit's personal, bro! for all i know maysin could be sitting alone slitting his wrists becuase you decided to let all the rumors about him being gay become true!_

Blue: seriously, Frank! you know how those kids are!

FuckFrankie: they'll forget about it.

HurricaneHanley: ohyeah? you wanna see the pictures someone drew in the bathrooms?

Blue: INDUSTRIAL PERMANANT MARKER, FRANK.

FuckFrankie: they'll still forget.

HurricaneHanley: I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU MAKING HIM FEEL SO WORTHLESS!

FuckFrankie: ...

HurricaneHanley: i swear to david fucking bowie if he returns home with a single scratch im gonna chop off your dick, shove it up your ass, castrate you, and force feed you _PORK CHOPS_.

FuckFrankie: o.o

Blue: she's serious, bro.

HurricaneHanley: you have no idea how much i wanna snap your but im too weak for juvie...

Blue: my mom's home! but maysin's still in the car...

HurricaneHanley: try to coax out of the car! tell him that ive been worried sick about him and i really wanna talk.

Blue: ill be back in a few

HurricaneHanley: 1, 2, hanley's comin for you.

FuckFrankie: that's not funny

HurricaneHanley: 3, 4, gonna kill a whore.

FuckFrankie: magenta needs to hurry...

HurricaneHanley: 5, 6, gonna chop some dicks.

FuckFrankie: im scared.

HurricaneHanley: 7, 8, castrate frank.

FuckFrankie: im serious, hanley, it's not funny.

HurricaneHanley: 9, 10, never fuck again.

FuckFrankie: **GENTA!**

Blue: he's alright, but he refuses to be around or talk to frank so he'll probably text you or something. he's making some num nums right now.

HurricaneHanley: oh god, he's mood snacking. **THANKS FRANK NOW HE'S GONNA BE UNHEALTHY!**

FuckFrankie: don't hop on my nutzz cuz yo man dont no hahtta keep his mouf clozed.

HurricaneHanley: frank, that's offensive.

Blue: omg so racist frank. hanley's cousins dont act like that.

FuckFrankie: you're black, hanley?

_**(A/N: i got so bored)**_

Hanley: my dad was black, stupid.

FuckFrankie: a'ight, lil lady. i got'chu.

HurricaneHanley: *rolls eyes*

HansMan: hey guys.

HurricaneHanley: BABY! :D

HansMan: sorry for making you worry hanlet.

HurricaneHanley: it's okay! but where were you?

HansMan: starbucks. eatin a cinnamon bun.

Blue: mom let you finish it?

HansMan: LOL NO. she took it and yelled at me while eating and driving.

FuckFrankie: an amazing woman, your mom...

HansMan: my mom is so amazing.

Blue: i know right? i bet it sounded like "what the fuck is wrong with you? gimme that cinnabun! get in the motherfucking car!"

HansMan: yep. then "you had me, hanley, and magenta worried sick! *nom* why did you just leave? you couldve left a note! *honk!* *swerve* move jackass! *middlefinger* XD

HurricaneHanley: it's a good thing we're such a close extended family.

Blue: our moms call each other "Mat" and "Kay".

FuckFrankie: ?

Blue: our moms names are matilda and kayla.

FuckFrankie: oh. well im sure riff raff doesnt wanna talk to me so i'm gonna leave.

HansMan: hasta lavista, sayanora, peace out, bye bitch.

FuckFrankie: bye, i guess then. :C

Blue: RIFF. APOLOGISE.

HansMan: no. what he did was unnacceptable!

HurricaneHanley: mayse.

FuckFrankie: IM SORRY MAYSIN PLEASE DONT GIVE ME THE SILENT TREATEMENT! D:

HansMan: it's too late to 'pologise. it's too late.

FuckFrankie: 3: im leaving. bye han, genta.

HurricaneHanley: *gasp* maysin!

HansMan: he should've apologised when he told you guys. i dont want it now. he can wait just like i did.

Blue: whatevs.

HurricaneHanley: i guess that makes sense. hey you guys wanna come over later?

HansMan: i cant. im grounded for a week and i cant leave the house. you can come over, though.

HurricaneHanley: okay i'll be over in about 30 minutes. bye :3

Blue: bye.

HansMan: bye, baby.


	4. Chapter 4

AskinAllDemQuestions: y u askin all dem questions?

TeamCoco: who the hell are you?

AskinAllDemQuestions: y u askin all dem questions?

Blue: its probably just frank.

AskinAllDemQuestions: makin statements. Assumin?

BigBradWolf: hey guys

AskinAllDemQuestions: See? Y u playin wit me? Das the same reason why u ain't stayin wit me. Bitch u tryna git up in my drawls u ain't layin wit me. I ain't even tryna hear watchoo sayin ta me.

BigBradWolf: what?

Blue: its just frank being an idiot.

AskinAllDemQuestions: mm. Fo real. Oh really? So das how u feel?

TeamCoco: frank what's your issue with these stupid songs. AND DONT SAY "Y U ASKIN ALL DEM QUESTIONS."

AskinAllDemQuestions: Cause she rachet!

BigBradWolf: I don't understand.

Blue: no one does, Braddeth. No one does.

HansMan: hello! :)

TeamCoco: riff, whatever you do don't ask a question.

HansMan: why?

AskinAllDemQuestions: y u askin all dem questions?

HansMan: oh god. I'm still mad at him.

AskinAllDemQuestion: u a stupid hoe. U a, u a stupid hoe.

Blue: stupidstupid.

AskinAllDemQuestions: pack yo stuff. Hit the do'. Go chill wit dem other girls. That is why huh weave stank. Talking bout some beach curls

TMUNSM: I'm angelina you jennifer. Come on bitch, u see where brad at.

BigBradWolf: I like that one.

TeamCoco: shuddup brad.

AskinAllDemQuestions: lemme smell yo dick.

Blue: ohmigawd I remember that song!

TeamCoco: e.e why?

TMUNSM: my friend taught me that song. Its funny.

AskinAllDemQuestions: I'm yo stalker. BOO!

TeamCoco: I hated that song.

AskinAllDemQuestions: I hate you bitch.

HansMan: I like that song.

AskinAllDemQuestion: u don't like my disses give my ass some kisses.

Blue: I wisha wisha wisha wisha wisha bitch would.

TMUNSM: stupid hoes is my enemy. Stupid hoes is so wack.

HansMan: you're a stupid hoe.

TeamCoco: you're a stupid hoe.

Blue: you're a stuuuuuuuppid hoooooe!

AskinAllDemQuestion: look bubbles. Go back to your habitat.

HurricaneHanley: Sup.

AskingAllDemQuestions: hey HG. What the fucks good?

HurricaneHanley: of all songs you sing stupid hoe?

AskinAllDemQuestions: fuck you. (Ooh ooh ooh!)

HurricaneHanley: if I cut off your arms and cut off your legs would you still love me, anyway?

AskinAllDemQuestions: ...

HurricaneHanley: if you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed, would you still love me anyway?

TeamCoco: aw snap. Aw snap.

Blue: summertime lo-o-ovin. lovin in the summertime.

HansMan: I want to get away I wanna fly away. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

BigBradWolf: should I stay of should I go?

TMUNSM: pink is my new obsession.

Blue: janet that song is about vaginas.

MissWeissIfYourNasteh: oh. I sing this all the time...

HurricaneHanley: that's why everyone thinks youre gay.

MissWeissIfYoureNasteh: that makes sense.

AskinAllDemQuestions: u guise r lame.

HurricaneHanley: don't give a fuck. Never gave a fuck. I wont give a fuck. Idgaf.

Blue: congrats. You've won this chatroom.

AskinAllDemQuestions: whatever. I'm out.

TeamCoco: same here.

HurricaneHanley: bye guys.

Blue: roll out.

[This chatroom is empty]

(A/N: if anyone wants to know, these are a bunch of songs that were very popular in my school. I thought Frank doing "Askin All Them Questions" would be funny. My little sisters thought it was. Review my pretties xoxodarriencrissxoxo)


End file.
